no soy la nueva
by Evelyn939
Summary: UA.ella es una chica timida e incomprendida a causa de eso no habla con nadien en su instituto lo que le a permitido conocer a cada uno de sus compañeros y estudiarlos perfectamente pero que pasara cuando un chico se acerque a ella pensando que no lo conoce o mas bien pensando que no conoce sus estrategias veamos que pasa cuando el piensa que ella es la nueva
1. Chapter 1

_**nota:**_

 _ **esta es una adaptacion de una novela que leei en wattpad llamada ¨no soy la nueva. Calum Hood¨**_ _ **esta novela no me pertenece crédito a alani-parajito**_

 _ **pd. estoy haciendo esta adaptaccion sin la autorisacion de la autora pero a un asi me ariesge por que la neta me gusto muchísimo asi que perdon por eso los principales personajes en esta ocasión ceran la pareja de goku y milk teniendo tiempo después en la historia un poco de vegeta y bulma y es pero y les guste y no molestar o ofender a nadien con esto si cediera el caso y asi seme pide esta historia sera borrada mientras esto no suceda disfruten de la lectura y enserio en mi humilde opinión les recomiendo leer a en wattpad la historia original que esta muy buena a mi parecer**_

 _ **parte de mi historia**_

bueno creo que es justo que les cuente un poco de mi... me llamo pancracia del carmen...nah mentira me llamo milk satan, soy australiana, tengo 17 años, estoy en mi último año de instituto, soy muy callada pasó totalmente desapercibida es más los profesores prácticamente me preguntan todos los dias si soy nueva al momento de pasar la asistencia ¿trabajos en grupo? cuando hago trabajos en grupo la persona con la que me tocó que pide disculpas por no saber de mi existencia luego me jura que no se olvidara de mi y pasa una semana y ya no se acuerdan de que existo

pero esto tiene sus ventajas: conozco a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, sus maneras de actuar sus personalidades, todo absolutamente todo

en estos momentos estoy estudiando a un chico que se llama Vegeta ouji su táctica para conquistar chicas es el ser sexy ya saben el típico chico sexy que te guiña un ojo y te desmayas. el es pelinegro y ojos oscuros bastante guapo, pero para nada mi tipo... se preguntaran ¿porque lo estudió? pues porque es el que sigue...haber me explico: ya saben tengo mucho tiempo libre así que me he dedicado a estudiar a todos mis compañero y compañeras pero ahora quiero escribir sobre ellos como una ficha médica pero a mi manera

en este momento estoy sentada en una banca esperando su aparición

pasaron unos minutos y apareció acompañado de Goku o como Vegeta lo llama kakarotto un chico moreno de ojos cafes. su método de conquista es estar con las chicas nuevas. nadie nota que es un mujeriego. todos piensan que es un chico enamoradizo que busca su "amor verdadero" pero solo es un mujeriego... bastante inteligente ya que como solo esta con chicas nuevas esta no lo conoce y no sabe que la trata como a todas y les dice las mismas palabras que a todas, pero igual es bastante inteligente su estrategia ya que este instituto es de intercambio y cada dos meses llegan chicas nuevas asi que dentro de esos dos meses tiene tiempo para conquistarla, conseguir lo que quiere de ella y dejarla sin que se convierta en una psicópata y esparce rumores

justo en este momento llego Vegeta sacándome de mis pensamiento...

apoyó su pie en la banca y abrochó sus zapatos sin siquiera fijarse de mi existencia.

Tipico

me levanté de ahí sin querer ser vista y me senté en una escalera a metros de ellos

tomé mi cuaderno y comencé a hacer apuntes al azar de Vegeta ya que no estaba muy entretenida, por alguna razón hoy quería hacer otra cosa

cerré mi cuaderno y fui a la biblioteca, entre y casi me desmayo al ver hay a Lapis(nm.17)... Lapis clifford

se preguntaran por mi reaccion... pues el es el enemigo numero uno de este lugar, cualquiera pensaría que se derrite al entrar

pase junto a el y me dirigí al estante de ficcion, queria ponerle accion a mi vida ¿penoso? no. realista

saque un libro al azar y salio uno de stephen king

me fui a sentar a una mesa pero a los pocos minutos termine sentada en el suelo ¿que? es comodo.

despues de unos minutos sonó el timbre asi que deje el libro donde estaba y me fui a clases

iba caminando por el pasillo y choque con alguien, levantó la mirada y me encontré con los oscuros ojos de goku, este me miraba curioso con el ceño fruncido, baje la mirada y seguí caminando

entre al salon y el resto de la clase paso normal como siempre hasta que el profesor dio un trabajo en grupo

-okey, el trabajo sera de tres y yo escogeré los trios- todos bufaron menos yo total me ahorra el trabajo

se que estaba diciendo los otros grupos pero lo ignore hasta que llego a mi

-satan, Harris y Sierra -el ultimo apellido no lo reconoci, mire por el salon buscando un rostro nuevo y encontre

a una chica que miraba el salon probablemente buscando a sus compañeros

me levante de mi puesto y me acerque a ella

-¿tu eres Sierra? -pregunte por su apellido

-¿y tu...?

-Satán

-y yo Harris -dijo alguien detras de mi y al darme vuelta me encontre yajirobe

-¿seguiremos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos o nos diremos los nombres? -pregunto Sierra

-me llamo milk -dije

-yo yajirobe -dijo este

-bueno yo Videl

-¿eres nueva?- pregunte

-si, vengo desde españa

-¿tu también eres nueva?- me pregunto yajirobe

-no

-¿estas segura?

-tan segura como que esta conversasion ya la he tenido antes incluso contigo

-De acuerdo...

despues de ese momento incomodo nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo y volvimos a nuestros puestos

llego la hora del almuerzo y me dirigi al comedor para poder comer algo, despues de buscar mi comida me senté en una de las mesas mas apartadas lejos de todo

mientras estaba comiendo sentí una mirada sobre mi, levante la vista y me encontre a yajirobe, probablemente esta intentando recordar quien soy, no es primera vez, baje la mirada y segui comiendo pero al rato volvi a sentir otra mirada pero desde otra direccion

levante la vista y me encontre de lleno con los ojos de Goku, esto volvio a suceder varias veces poniéndome incomoda

el resto del dia no me volvi a cruzar ni a goku, Videl o yajirobe por lo que fue normal

llegue a mi casa cansada, como siempre estaba sola cosa que agradecía, subi a mi cuarto y le puse seguro a la puerta para luego pensar en el dia de hoy y en los oscuros ojos de goku...


	2. Chapter 2

\- **un dia con muchas J= un mal dia**

Jodido uniforme, eso fue lo primero que pensé al despertarme al igual que todas las mañanas, era como mi mantra

hoy predecía que seria un dia con muchas "J"

cuando no es un buen dia para mi comienzo "jodido dia, jodida mesa, jodida silla, jodido profesor, jodido todo, etc..." asi que es un dia con muchas J

me levante y tome mi jodido uniforme, mi jodida ropa interior y una jodida toalla, salí de mi jodida habitación y me encontré con mi jodido padre en el pasillo

ni si quiera lo mire, solo nos ignoramos y seguimos por nuestros jodidos caminos

despues de bañarme y ponerme el jodido uniforme, de verdad lo odio, volvi a mi jodida habitacion, me puse los jodidos zapatos, seque mi pelo con la toalla y fui a la puta cocina, si, esta era puta

entre y mi madre estaba preparando su fuente con comida ya que ella almuerza en el jodido trabajo

mire por si habia algo para comer y encontre una manzana con un machucon el cual corte con un cuchillo y me fui al instituto comiéndola

mi camino al instituto se resumió en, jodidos niños, jodidos autos, jodidos padres de niños, jodidos perros y gatos, jodidos audífonos que se me quedaron en casa y jodidos todos

entre al instituto y me fui a mi jodido casillero para despues irme a la jodida clase

toda la jodida mañana paso sin novedad, ahora estoy sentada en el suelo del segundo piso con los pies colgando hacia abajo, enganchado en un barandal, desde aqui nadie me puede ver ya que quedo totalmente escondida

justo debajo de mi estaban Vegeta y Goku conversando

-hey notaste que entraron chicas nuevas -dijo goku

-siempre entran nuevas o nuevos -dijo vegeta restandole importancia

-pero esta vez entraron dos de una

-¿que con eso? -ni Vegeta sabia de las tácticas de goku

-nada, nada, dejalo -dijo goku y aparecio videl-vuelvo enseguida

Vegeta se quedo hay sentado, aparecio una chica y Vegeta la llamo

-hey, hermosa

la chica mira hacia todos lados y se sonrojo

-¿yo? -pregunto pero estaba claro que era ella

-si tu, ven acércate

la chica se acerco "timida", pero estaba claro que es una puta

-dime -dijo la chica una vez llego junto al moreno

-sientate junto a mi -le dijo Vegeta y se mordio el labio

-De acuerdo...

-¿como te llamas presiosa?

-Aylin y tu Vegeta¿verdad?

-el mismo -dijo seductor

-¿que significa esto vegi? ¿me estas engañando con esta perra? -dijo Lapis apareciendo de la nada

ni Lapis, ni Vegeta desaprovechan la oportunidad de espantar las conquistas del otro haciendo este tipo cosas ¿porque? todo comenzo cuando Vegeta le quito la novia a Lapis, desde ese dia nm17 le comenzó a jugar una serie de bromas al moreno que lo dejaban mal enfrente de todos la mayoria de las veces hasta que Vegeta decidió devolvercelas

las bromas fueron ascendiendo hasta que el hecho de espantar a las chicas del otro era el objetivo y es que ambos eran unos mujeriegos

la tecnica de 17 a la hora de conquistar era el ser el tipico chico rudo, enigmático y misterioso, su manera de vestir era sus pantalones negros y poleras de bandas pero obviamente eso en el colegio no se veia por el jodido uniforme, asi que destacaba por su cabello teñido y desordenado

-pero ¿que mierda? -dijo Vegeta

-mira perra, te pido que te alejes de mi chico ahora -le dijo 17 a la chica

esta se levanto y se fue lo mas rapido posible, Vegeta estaba rojo de la rabia

-¿que pasa vegi? ¿te enojaste? -se burlo

-callate Clifford -dijo enojado

-te he dicho que no me llames asi ouji

-¿y como te llamo? ¿gordon? -se burlo y sonrio victorioso

-vete al diablo -dijo y se fue dejando nuevamente solo al moreno

entre al jodido salon de clases y me sente en mi puesto habitual, estaba tranquila cuando sentí una presencia junto a mi

me gire y vi a Videl sentada a mi lado

-ayudame -me dijo casi con desesperación

-¿que pasa?

-ese chico, goku creo que se llama, no me deja de molestar, no entiende que no quiero nada con el -dijo

-¿y que puedo hacer yo?

-no lo se ¿no tienes algun plan? -dijo y lo pense un momento

-decirle que ya tienes novio

-mmm, ¿y quien?

-eso si que no lo se

videl se levanto y se fue a su lugar

termino la hora de clase y me junte en la salida con yajirobe y Videl para el tema del proyecto

-¿en que casa lo haremos? -pregunto yajirobe

-en la mia no se puede por el tema de la mudanza -dijo Videl

-en la mia tampoco porque mi mama esta haciendo remodelaciones- dijo yajirobe

-en la mia no se puede -dije rapido

-pero¿por que...? -dijo yajirobe

-dije no -volvi a remarcar

-ok, entonces en la biblioteca -dijo Videl y todos asentimos

-entonces a las cuatro -dije y cada uno se fue por su lado

llegue a mi casa y subi a mi habitacion

estaba sola como siempre, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido de el refrigerador, al trabajar

despues de cambiarme ropa, fui a la cocina por algo de comer, pero no habia nada, rode los ojos y fui por dinero para luego salir de mi casa

llegue al negocio y me compre un pastelito de chocolate, para luego seguir mi camino a la biblioteca

me fui caminando, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y de esta manera no llegaria tan adelantada

llegue a la biblioteca unos veinte minutos antes de lo acordado, fui por un libro pero como no tenia mucho tiempo no queria buscar un libro largo o quedaría con la intriga

busque en la parte de relatos cortos, pero el libro que tome era uno donde gente que venia acá podia escribir

me encontre a mi escribiendo en vez de leer

~el oscuro de sus ojos, oscureció mi alma, su tormenta invadió mi calma ¿cuantos problemas me traera, el haber cruzado caminos, el haber cruzado vidas, el haber cruzado miradas...?~

mire lo que acababa de escribir y pense en ¿goku? ¿por que mierda estoy pensando en Goku?

la puerta de la biblioteca se abrio y por esta entraron Videl y yajirobe juntos

deje el libro en su lugar y nos pusimos manos a la obra...


	3. Chapter 3

**\- ignorando a todo mundo, asi como me ignoran a mi**

estábamos sentados en la mesa de la biblioteca, cada uno con su libro y el trabajo ya designado cuando Videl hablo

-¿yajirobe, te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿cual? -pregunto este

-¿podrias fingir ser mi novio?

-chica yo se que soy irresistible, pero no hace falta fingir

-idiota es para que Goku me deje en paz, solo es para decirle que tengo novio y tu lo afirmes

-ok, ok -levanto las manos a modo de rendición

por el rabillo del ojo pude distinguir una mata de pelo de colores

mire bien y ese pelo pertenecia a Lapis ¿de nuevo en una biblioteca?, mire el techo con miedo a que se cayera y luego el suelo por si se abria la tierra

Yajirobe y Videl me miraron extraños hasta que miraron en dirección a Lapis

Yajirobe al ver a Lapis repitio mi accion asustado, mirar el techo y luego el suelo

Yajirobe es un chico despistado, la mayoria del tiempo no sabe ni donde esta parado, pero aun asi sabe que ver a Lapis en una biblioteca es un acontecimiento totalmente extraño

a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva Videl aca puedo deducir que es una chica directa y de armas tomar

-¿se puede saber que les susede? -dijo la chica irritada

-estamos viendo si se cae el techo o se abre la tierra -respondimos yajirobe y yo al unisono

-¿por que?

-porque, que el esta aqui -dijo el chico y apunto al teñido -es casi surrealista, jamas imagine ver esto y estar vivo para contarlo -le agrego drama

-pues debe ser por una chica -dijo Videl

-¿como? -pregunte

-es obvio, mirenlo esta buscando algo o mas bien alguien, porque de esa manera no buscaras un libro, menos a metros de los estantes -tenia razon Lapis estaba buscando a alguien

-¿de que hablabamos? -dijo yajirobe y yo intente no reir

valla que es despistado este chico, aun no entiendo como tiene buenas calificaciones, eso hasta a los profesores les sorprende, muchas veces lo han sentado apartado de todos para ver si copia en las pruebas pero aun asi saca excelente, pero si el profesor le pregunta algo en la clase, no sabe ni en que clase esta... ese es un misterio que ni yo he logrado resolver

-de ese chico que vino a la biblioteca -le dijo Videl

-a si, de todos los años que llevo viniendo aca jamas lo había visto, y eso que paso aqui mucho tiempo -mi boca hubiese llegado al suelo si es que no pudiera controlar mis muecas faciales

-¿tu, aca? -dijo la chica incredula

-si... amo leer, pero no esos libros con historias cliche o ficticias -dijo haciendo una mueca

-¿entonces que lees? -pregunte

-libros de biología, quimica, fisica, arte, historia, matematicas, etcétera, esos libros me gustan, porque te muestran realidades, los de historia, son cosas que si pasaron, quimica, son cosas que alguie penso y descubrio, eso es lo que me gusta y me hace alucinar -su manera de decirlo era tan soñadora, acabo de saber como es que le va tan bien, y en que piensa cuando esta en su mundo y ¡me sorprende!

la puerta de la biblioteca se volvio a abrir y un Lapis frustrado salio por hay, pero no le tome importancia ya que aun digeria lo que yajirobe acaba de decir

-he...¿sigamos? -dijo Videl y asentimos

buscamos toda la información y luego, la organizamos y quedamos de acuerdo en que diria cada uno

llegue a mi casa cansada, había luz por lo que supuse había gente, subi directo a mi cuarto ignorando a todo mundo, asi como me ignoran a mi

estaba tendida en mi cama y escuchaba como la gente abajo hablaba divertida, sus voces que causaban jaqueca solo queria salir de aqui y asi lo hice

tome mis llaves y sali de mi pieza para luego abandonar la casa, no sabia adonde ir, no hay ningun parque cercano para visitar

recorde un lugar que esta abierto las veinticuatro horas al dia, del cual justamente vengo

la biblioteca

fui para haya, entre y esta vez si leería un libro grande

llegue frente a los estantes y elegí "carta de amor a los muertos"

me sente en una mesa pero no alcance a leer la primera pagina cuando alguien se sento junto a mi...


	4. Chapter 4

**\- duo hiperactivo**

junto a mi estaba un chico que, me miraba con curiosidad

-¿si? -le dije

-hola

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-bueno, queria saber porque saliste asi

-¿que?

-estaba, en la casa de una amiga de mi mama y vi a una chica entrar, y luego salir, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, me causo curiosidad, asi que decidi seguirla

-bueno, ya me seguiste ahora te puesdes ir

-¿vives hay?

-si

-lo imagne, bueno ni te quedaste a la celebración

-¿que celebran?

-la llegada de mi novia -lo mire sin entender -tu prima

-¿que prima? -tengo muchas y no tenia idea que una venia hoy

-Launch

-Launch Hernandes, una de mis primas "normales" es uns chica simpatica, de la pocas personas con las que me llevo bien

-¿en serio? -dije

-si - sonrei y me levante de mi asiento, deje el libro donde correspondía, camine hasta la salida y el chico me alcanzo

-me llamo Ten Shin Han

-ok...

-se supone que ahora tu me dices tu nombre

-milk-dije y segui caminando con el chi... Ten Shin Han detras mio

llegue a casa y entre igual que la primera vez, esta vez mire alrededor buscando a launch

no la encontraba, asi que camine hasta mi habitacio

entre y launch estaba sentada en mi cama con Mi cuaderno de notas en su mano ¡MI CUADERNO!

corri y se lo arrebate, esta levanto la vista, me sonrio y se levanto para abrasarme

-milk, ¿como estas? tanto tiempo

-bien ¿y tu? si a pasado mucho tiempo

rompimos el abrazo y esta me miro divertida

-¿que es ese cuaderno? -me pregunto

-nada, solo escribo en el -su mirada cambio

-¿aun sigues con eso? te he dicho que debes superarlo, hacer amigos, no puedes seguir conociendo a la gente de esa manera -me decia entre seria y con tristeza

-pero es mi decisión

-una decision mal tomada

-¿quien lo dice?

-yo

-y yo -se escucho una voz desde la puerta

en la puerta estaba Ten , cruzado de brazos

-¿tu que? -pregunte

-no se, yo solo queria ser popular -dijo y se puso a reir seguido de Launch

-adivina -me dijo Launch

-¿que?

-me compre un departamento. cerca de aca

-que bien

-¡hey! alegrate mas, vamos a vivir cerca y estudiaremos juntas

-mientras yo siga siendo invisible esta todo bien

mi prima es de esas chicas que destacan en cualquier parte, es extremadamente simpatica y divertida, ahora que lo pienso, en el instituto ya llego una nueva este mes

-pero ya hay alguien nuevo -dije

-si, pero yo soy retorno recuerda que ya estudie hay, y Ten estara en el instituto del lado

mas tarde Launch y su novio se fueron, por alguna razon me incomodaba estar con ambos, a si ya se porque, ambos son igual de hiperactivo y bueno no es que yo hable mucho

me levante, para ir al instituto, me bañe y comi una manzana, para luego salir de casa

llegue al instituto, fui a mi casillero y en este estaba apoyado ¿goku?

-necesito sacar mis cosas -le dije

Goku se movio, pero siguió parado junto a mi

-hola -saludo despues de unos segundos

mire a todos lados, pero no habia nadie mas

-¿hola? -dije

-me llamo Goku son, ¿quieres que te muestre el instituto?

-no

-¿estas segura?

-si

-¿como te llamas?

-milk -ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba y lo que no estaba guardado, comenece a caminar fuera de su alcance

-hey espera -me alcanzo

-voy tarde -dije y corri a mi salon

-no te sirve escapar, ya no eres invisible, yo te vi -grito


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIO**

las palabras de Goku quedaron rondando en mi mente todo el dia y toda la semana, no lo había vuelto a ver al igual que a mi prima y su novio

como predije en un comienzo yajirobe y Videl se olvidaron de mi despues de entregar el trabajo, no me sorprendía ni molestaba ya era una costumbre

iba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando me encontré con mi madre, esta me miro de arriba a abajo hizo una mueca y siguió caminando

no le tome importancia y seguí caminando, me lave los dientes y sali de casa

el clima estaba frio, como rara vez pasaba, mire al cielo, este estaba despejado lo que indicaba que no lloveria, solo hacia frio

llegue a la biblioteca en busca del libro La leccion de August, camine hasta la sección correspondiente y me sorprendi al encontrar Lapis, esta vez con el cabello teñido de un azul frio, este buscaba a alguien al igual que las veces anteriores, pense en acercarme para preguntarle a quien buscaba, pero rapidente deseche la idea

comence a buscar el libro cuando por el rabillo del ojo note como Lapis se movia bruscamente, una chica aparecio por el pasillo

la chica era rubia, de ojos azules, llevaba dos libros en las manos, la reconoci de inmediato, es la hermana de vegeta

la chica al ver a Lapis se quedo estática, el teñido se aserco a ella, le tomo los libros.

-yo te ayudo -dijo notablamente nervioso

asi que a ella era a quien buscaba

-¿que haces aqui? -dijo la chica insegura

-yo... -se rasco la nuca - solo queria que por favor aceptes mi invitacion a salir, se que soy un chico molesto y todo lo contrario a lo que tu acostumbras, pero me gustas, el tiempo que llevamos viendonos a sido increible, por favor solo dejame seguir viendote

la chica iba a responder cuando un fuerte grito se escucho

-¡¿que mierda significa esto?! -grito con furia Vegeta- ¿acaso es uno de tus jueguitos? -se dirigió a Lapis - porque si es asi deja fuera de esto a mi hermana, ella no es una pieza que puedes llegar y usar, esta vez llegaste muy lejos, meterte con mi hermana para poder vengarte es inaceptable -el teñido estaba rojo, se notaba que era de ira

-¡¿de verdad te crees tan importante?!, tu no eres el centro del mundo, yo a Odette la conoci sin saber que era tu hermana, ¿acaso crees que no me puedo fijar en ella por como es? ¿acaso crees que eres tan importante como para acercarme a tu hermana por venganza?, abre los ojos, me atrae tu hermana y no por esta mierda de juego, me atrae por como es, me atrae por su sencillez, porque no es como las demas... ella es timida, divertida, es una persona con la que puedes hablar fluidamente sin tener que escuchar sus comentarios de peinados y maquillaje, ella es mas que eso, con ella puedes ser tu mismo y ella es sincera y no intenta coquetear siendo de otra manera, Odette es simplemente prefecta y aunque a ti te moleste si salgo con ella o no, no me detendre, porque por primera vez siento algo distinto, algo especial y siento mucho si te molesta, se que me odias pero tendras que aceptarlo

Vegeta tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, yo miraba la escena desde mi lugar, Odette me miro, luego miro a su hermano, al teñido y a unos chicos que veian divertidos la escena

Vegeta recobro el color de su rostro, se puso serio, tomo a Lapis del codo

-escuchame bien -dijo Vegeta -no soporto la idea de tu saliendo con mi hermana, es mas no soporto la idea de tu a menos de tres metros de ella, pero confio en ella, no en ti, confio en que es lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar siempre la decisión correcta, pero te advierto -lo apunto con el dedo- la haces sufrir y te corto los cojones, te hago la vida imposible hasta que supliques por perdon ¿ok? - el teñido asintio frenéticamente - le estare observando - dijo el moreno y se fue

Lapis suspiro aliviado cuando el moreno salio de la biblioteca, mire a Odette esta se estaba mordiendo el labio, asintio una vez, mas como para si misma, toco el hombro del teñido, este volteo, la rubia lo tomo del cuello se su polera y lo beso

tome el libro y sali del lugar incomoda por la escena ocurrida, cruce la puerta de la biblioteca y a un costado de esta se encontraba Goku, segui caminando ignorandolo por completo, pero este al parecer tenia otros planes, comenzo a caminar junto a mi

-valla espectaculo el de haya adentro -hablo el moreno - yo solo venia acaompañando a Vegeta y cuando vi lo de adentro preferi salir, me extraño que tu no hicieras lo mismo, ya sabes al ser nueva no conoces sus personalidades, pudiste pensar cualquier cosa, pero tranquila yo te ilumino un poco - hablaba tan rapido que no podia reprocharle nada - 17 es un chico que se ve misterioso y rebelde, ese mas bien fue su metodo de conquista, odette es callada solo eso, y Vegeta es un buen chico seductor y todo eso pero buen chico...

esta bien que nunca antes me haya visto y que pensara que soy nueva pero ¿tratarme como retrasada mental? este chico pasaba los limites, lo unico que yo queria en estos momentos era que se callara y dejar de hablar tanta invesilidad junta

-mira Goku escucha...


	6. Chapter 6

**\- jodido profesor**

-(...) no soy la nueva, llevo en este colegio muchos años y te conosco, conosco a cada una de las personas de este instituto, se que te acercas a mi pensando que era nueva, se que lo haces con todas las nuevas, ya lo intentaste con Videl y no te resulto, yo salgo de tu parametro, mejor espera a que la proxima chica llegue y a mi dejame tranquila por favor

-pero...

-pero nada, esto es encerio, yo estoy bien con mi vida, tu sigue con la tuya, ignorame y olvidate de mi existencia como lo hacen todos por favor, no me molestes, a mi me gusta mi soledad

-mientes

-no lo hago

-si, y eres una mala mentirosa, no te gusta estar sola-se fue acercando- es solo lo que has decidido para no afrontar tus miedos

-¿mis miedos?

-si, tus miedos, a socializar, a hablar y que te escuchen, prefieres ser invisible y no enfrentar a los demás

-eso no es cierto

-¿a no? -dijo a un paso de mi

-no -murmure insegura

-demuestralo

-yo no tengo nada que demostrarte -dije y me di media vuelta y sali caminando, pero Goku me tomo del brazo y me acerco a el

-se que no eres nueva, te he visto, te vi hace mucho, pero no me acerque a ti, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo

-no te creo

-se que entraste al instituto el mismo año que yo, se que te sentabas apartada y solo observabas a la gente, se que muchas veces ibas a la biblioteca y te sentabas en el suelo a leer, se que últimamente siempre andas con una libreta y miras a una persona en concreto, se que eres timida y se que tienes una razon para serlo

-no, no tu no sabes nada, solo dices cosas que puede ver cualquiera

-¿y que es lo que no se?

-todo -sali rapido de hay sin darle tiempo a detenerme

entre al salon de clases y el profesor aun no llegaba

me sente en el fondo del salon

llego el jodido profesor y comenzo a pasar asistencia por si es que alguien se habia retirado

-milk satan-dijo el profesor satan con cierto desagrado, bueno el apellido no es solo coincidencia, si no que el jodido profesor no es nada mas ni nada menos que mi jodido padre

-presente -dije y este me miro con recelo, por lo menos no se olvidaba de mi como los otros

continuo pasando la lista y despues comenzo su clase, prestaba atencion como en toda clase, tomaba apuntes y rogaba porque terminara al igual que en todas las clases

comence a mirar a todos mis "compañeros", sinceramente preferiría estar en mi casa viendo alguna serie, leyendo algun libro o simplemente durmiendo

la puerta del salon se abrio de golpe mostrando a Bulma, una chica de la clase, venia con el pelo verde y el cuerpo musgo, tapando asi su bonito color verde agua del pelo

-señorita¿que son estas horas de llegar? -dijo el jodido profesor- y toda verde

-un imbecil tuvo la brillante idea de tirarme pintura verde, pero yo se quien es y pagara por esto, le sacare sus putos ojos y le cocere botones en ellos

-ya se que te gustan mis ojos , no tienes por que fingir -dijo Vegeta apareciendo por la puerta

-esta no es su clase señor ouji -dijo el profesor enojado por la escena que se estaba desarrollando en su clase

Bulma briefs, la chica ruda del instituto, la de las chaquetas de cuero y un humor de los mil demonios, era el polo opuesto de Vegeta, el chico lindo con sonrisa encantadora, se llevan mal desde que se conocieron, Vegeta intento conquistarla pero esta le dio una patada en el culo y lo mando a la mierda

desde ese dia Vegeta le declaro la guerra y ella como buena luchadora le siguio el juego

no era como lo de Lapis y Vegeta, esto era distinto, porque aqui el arma de Bulma era la ironia y la indiferencia, aqui solo Vegeta la buscaba y Bulma respondia, y se notaba que lo que mas le dolia a Vegeta era cuando la chica lo ignoraba mientras el hacia de todo por llamar su atencion, como por ejemplo bañarla de pintura verde


	7. Chapter 7

• **\- La nada**

estaba sentada en la cafeteria, mi mirada estaba puesta en la nada mientras sentia que me hundia en un pozo sin fondo  
cuando pequeña nunca tuve el apoyo de mi madre, pero di habia alguien que me arrullaba, que me cantaba canciones de cuna e infantiles, alguien que me enseño a caminar y a hablar, ese alguien era mi tia Paz, era tia de mi padre asi que vendria siendo mi tia abuela pero aun asi me cuido mas que nadie, me enseño valores y modales, a hablar, caminar, a ser quien soy ahora, ella fue mi todo por muchos años de mi infancia, y hasta el dia de hoy, su esposo tambien fue parte importante para mi, me cuido siempre, yo cuando pequeña dormia practicamente en su costilla y todos eramos felices con eso  
pero no todo es color de rosa, aquellas personas que son las mejores, mas bondadosas y hermosas tambien sufren y con su sufrimiento sufrimos los demas, yo aun no puedo creer que el mensaje que llego a mi movil sea real, porque ella no puede estar enferma, ella no me puede dejar, ella no puede tener cancer  
el mensaje de mi madre decia que era posible que mi tia Paz tuviera cancer, aun no esta confirmado y si fuera por mi que no se confirme nunca  
mientras miraba a la nada sentia las risas de fondo, jamas me importo el hecho de que todo el mundo ria mientras yo estoy callada, pero en este momento pienso que todos estan pasando por un momento alegre mientras yo... yo siento las lagrimas amenazando con salir, pero no, porque yo no lloro yo soy fuerte...  
A la mierda  
me levante de la mesa y fui lo mas rapido que pude al baño, entre y estaba Odette lavandose las manos,

me encerre en uno de los cubículos, me sente sobre el inodoro, encogi mis piernas escondiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas  
-hey abre -dijo Odette golpeando la puerta, calle mis sollozos esperando que se fuera -vamos abre por favor - siguió insistiendo  
abri la puerta y Odette sin decirme nada me abrazo con fuerza, se sintio bien, eso era lo que yo necesitaba, un abrazo aunque no fuera de alguien que conozca solo necesitaba un abrazo  
-ya, ya tranquila -me decia- todo estara bien cariño, todo estara bien - comenzo a acariciar mi cabello mientras seguia diciendo que todo estaria bien, pero yo sabia que no era asi  
me separe de ella y limpie mis lagrimas  
-yo... lo siento - dije apenada  
-no tienes nada que sentir -extendio su mano - Odette ouji  
-milk satan - tome su mano  
-tu eres la famosa milk - la mire extrañada -de verdad eres muy guapa  
-¿que?...  
-Goku esta loco por ti  
-espera ¿que? ¡no!  
-si, goku es el mejor amigo de Vegeta y pasa en mi casa, siempre hablaba de ti pero jamás decía tu nombre hasta hace unos días que se le escapo pero Vegeta no lo escucho y yo si  
-no, yo creo que te equivocas de chica  
-estoy segura que eres la única milk satan del instituto y eres tal cual te describe el guarro ese  
-valla, cuanto cariño -dije sarcastica  
-si bueno, mis apodos no son de lo mejor  
-¿tienes otros? -de rie y me acomodo, se que el baño no era el mejor lugar para conversar pero da igual  
-para Vegeta, pelo de flama , , jirafa raquítica, títere sin hilos, vela andante... Para goku, guarro, cafe con leche, chocolito, y bueno no me acuerdo de mas hasta el momento  
-¿ningún apodo con cariño o mas tierno? -era fácil cambiar de tema  
-esos son bastante cariñosos y tiernos... creo que no tengo ninguno mas tierno  
-okey... bueno creo que debo irme -comencé a caminar hacia la salida  
-¡espera! -me grito para luego alcanzarme- es que - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -bueno no tengo muchos amigos y tu pareces bastante agradable... y me preguntaba si... ¿quieres ir esta tarde a mi casa?  
-mmm... no lo se  
-¡vamos! podemos ver una película o ver alguna serie, tengo un montón  
-¿the big bang theory?  
-¡si! tengo todas las temporadas completas  
-¡acepto!  
lo se, lo se soy muy débil pero ¿quien se puede resistir a ver a Sheldon Cooper? yo no  
tocaron el timbre que anunciaba que la hora del almuerzo habia terminado y yo fui a mi siguiente clase el igual que Odette  
entre al salon y aun no llegaba casi nadie, tan solo estaba yo y unas tres personas mas  
me sente en el fondo del salon y saque mi libreta para comenzar a anotar cosas de las pocas personas que estan hay y de lo que iban entrando  
sin darme cuenta ya habia llenado casi siete hojas de predicciones que podia hacer de ellos con tan solo mirarlos, con tan solo ver los zapatos ya podia hacerme una alucion de sus personalidades, despues las completaba con su vestuario peinado, forma de caminar, de sentarse, etc.  
pero lo que mas te puede hablar de una persona es su forma de mirar y mover las manos al hablar, como se expresa a travez de los gestos

 **\- amigas**

Por fin termino el tedioso día de instituto, Odette me había dado su dirección por lo cual después de ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa iría a su casa  
Rogaba por no encontrarme a nadie en casa, entre en esta y para mi desgracia estaba mi padre conversando con el novio de mi prima en la sala  
Rodé los ojos y fui directo a mi habitación sin saludar, en esta estaba Launch recostada en MI cama  
-hola Milk- dijo sonriente como siempre  
-hola- dije seca, no era que no me agrade, en verdad es una de las pocas personas que quiero pero el hecho de ver a mi padre me amargo el día  
Comencé a cambiarme de ropa tapándome a medias con la puerta de mi ropero  
-¿vas a Salir? - me pregunto  
-si  
-¿te puedo acompañar?  
-no lo se, tendría que preguntarle a Odette y no tengo su numero  
-¿vas a la casa de alguien? - dijo con ilusión  
-¿si?...  
-¡me alegro mucho! ¿Ves que no es difícil hacer amigos?, yo pensaba que ibas a la biblioteca o a algún lugar así  
-no somos amigas, recién hablamos hoy - en eso llego Ten Shin Han  
-hola milk, no nos saludamos cuando llegaste  
-hola  
-amor- se dirigió a Launch- dice tu tío que si podemos ir comprar unas cosas  
-claro  
-¿milk, nos acompañas? - me pregunto Ten Shin Han  
-voy de salida  
-te vamos a dejar -dijeron ambos al unisonó, lo pensé un momento  
-ok  
Ya en el auto de Ten le doy la dirección y esta la miro con el ceño fruncido, y comenzó a conducir  
El camino fue silencioso de mi parte y lleno de conversación de parte de la pareja hasta que llegamos a la casa de Odette  
-¿vegeta ouji? -dijo ten mirando la casa  
\- Odette ouji- le respondí ya que yo no venia a ver a Vegeta si no que a su hermana, al parecer Tn conocía al pelinegro pero no me importaba  
-¿podemos pasar a saludar?- dijo el a mi prima emocionado  
-claro- respondió esta  
Bajamos los tres del auto y comenzamos a caminar hasta la entrada  
-¿odette ya te puso apodo?- me pregunto Ten y casi rio al recordar la clase de apodos que pone la chica  
-no, aun no  
Llame a la puerta y a los segundos abrió odette, me saludo de un abrazo y vio a mis acompañantes  
-¡jirafa mal mantenida, te busca el tío cosa! -grito y se me hizo imposible no reír  
-tu no cambias - le dijo el ten  
-ni que fuera semáforo, pasen  
Entramos a la casa y la chica me arrastro escaleras arriba, Vegeta paso frente a nosotras sin si quiera fijarse en mi presencia  
-¡Ten! -grito el pelinegro y no escuche mas ya que habíamos entrado a la habitación de Odette donde la comida estaba lista y la serie estaba puesta solo faltaba darle "play"  
Nos acomodamos y la serie comenzó con una pequeña parte del episodio y luego la tan pegajosa canción, no me di cuenta cuando con Odette nos encontrábamos cantando a todo pulmón  
Escuchamos unas risas, miramos a la puerta y estaba Launch, Vegeta y Ten Shin Han mirándonos, con Odette les comenzamos a lanzar almohadas y así comenzó una guerra de almohada  
Juro que jamás me había reído así en mi vida, se sentía extraño pero bien a la vez  
Llamaron a la puerta y todos paramos de pegar  
-ese es kakarotto -dijo Vegeta y fue a abrir, por alguna razón deje de reír a penas escuche su nombre  
Odette me pego un codazo disimuladamente, la mire y este me sonrió, rodé los ojos y le volví a pegar con una almohada y de esta manera comenzó el segundo ROUN


	8. Chapter 8

**no tengo miedo**

  
La guerra de almohadas termino y con Odette por fin pudimos comenzar a ver "the big bang theory• tranquilas, Launch y Ten Shin Han se fueron después de un rato y goku con Vegeta están en la habitación de este  
Goku al verme se quedo total mente extrañado, me evito en todo momento, yo le hice la tarea fácil ya que también lo evitaba, pero Odette era otro tema  
Estábamos concentradas viendo la televisión cuando el celular de Odette sonó indicando que tenia un mensaje  
-milk¿te importa si viene Lapis? Trae pizza- dijo mirándome  
-no, tranquila, yo me voy  
-no, yo quiero que te quedes, ya le dije que ibas a estar acá  
-te puedo apostar a que no sabia quien era -dije sonriendo  
-bueno... no  
Comenzamos a reír, en verdad no me importaba el hecho de que no supiera quien soy, estoy segura que Vegeta no sabe que yo voy en su mismo instituto  
Sonó el timbre, Odette intento ir lo más rápido posible pero los pasos en la escalera indicaron que alguien se había adelantado  
Salimos de la habitación, Odette bajo corriendo y yo me quede viendo desde arriba  
Vegeta le abrió la puerta a Lapis y lo miro con mala cara, Odette adentro al teñido casi de un empujón  
Sentí una presencia junto a mí, era goku que al parecer también quería ver la escena que se montaría abajo  
-¿Qué mierda hace este acá? - dijo Vegeta mirando a Lapis con recelo  
-"este" como tu lo llamas es mi novio pelos de flama- dijo la chica mirando a su hermano con enojo  
-cuanto cariño -se burlo el teñido  
-tu cállate si no quierestu propio apodo -le dijo Odette amenazante  
-lo siento -bajo la mirada  
Reí un poco ante eso, sentí la mirada de Goku sobre mí  
-veo que superaste tu miedo -me dijo bajo  
-te dije que no tengo miedo -le respondí de igual manera  
-yo sigo diciendo que no te creo pero me alegra que lo estés superando, Odette es una buena chica, sus apodos son algo especial  
-muy especial  
-¿a ti no te a puesto?  
-no, recién venimos hablando de hoy  
Me pareció que se había tensado y recordé lo que me había dicho Odette, pero lo descarte de inmediato  
La "pelea" de abajo había terminado, ahora venían Odette y Lapis subiendo la escalera con tres cajas de pizza  
-hey- dijo Goku junto a mi llamando la atención de todos -¿no creen que eso es mucha pizza para ustedes? ¿Podríamos compartir y yo pongo las bebidas?  
La pareja se miro y asintieron al mismo tiempo  
-ok- grito Vegeta- todos a la habitación de Odette  
La chica iba a reclamar y luego se quedo callada o eso pareció  
Entre a la habitación de Odette después de ella y su novio, ella cerro la puerta después de gritarle que solo entrarían después de comprar las bebidas, me miro y me obligo a sentarme entre ella y Lapis  
-ahora dime ¿Qué hablaste con Goku? ¿Te confeso que le gustas?  
-de nada, claro que no  
-¿Cómo que de nada? Yo los vi hablando - rodé los ojos, mire a Lapis y este estaba atento  
-según el tengo miedo a sociabilizar y ahora me pregunto que si ya había superado mi miedo y yo le volví a repetir que no tengo ningún miedo  
-¿ya habían hablado antes?- dijo el chico concentrado  
-si, el pensaba que yo era nueva, comenzó a hablar estupideces, le dije que yo no era nueva y después según el ya lo sabia, fue una estupidez  
Ambos quedaron confundidos, rodé los ojos nuevamente y me Salí de en medio  
-¿eso es un tic? -me pregunto el teñido  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-eso que haces con los ojos  
-no, ¿Por qué?  
-desde que llegue ya lo has hecho como tres veces

Jamás me había percatado de la tendencia que tenia a rodar los ojos, prácticamente los hago sin notarlo  
Me quede pensándolo hasta que llegaron con las bebidas, nos sentamos todos en el suelo y comenzamos a repartir las cosas  
-¿Que estaban viendo? -pregunto Lapis  
-the big bang theory -le respondió su novia  
-encontraste a otra fanática de las series -le dijo Vegeta a su hermana  
-y películas- agrego ella, habíamos estado hablando de nuestros gustos, le comente el hecho de que yo era invisible y ella me conto de su vida  
-¿y como se conocieron? -Pregunto el pelinegro - porque Odette no es de salir mucho, tuvo que haber sido en la biblioteca o algo así  
Con Odette nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, era obvio que su hermano no sabía que voy al instituto  
-no creo que en la biblioteca -dijo Lapis- yo siempre la acompaño, quiera o no -eso lo murmuro mas bajo- y jamás la había visto hablar con ella  
-idiotas -les dijo Goku mientras con Odette seguíamos riendo- ella va en nuestro instituto y ella -me apunto- tiene nombre y es milk  
Deje de reír, me pareció extraña la actitud de Goku, ni si quiera a mi me importaba que hablaran de mi como si no estuviera y en tercera persona, me daba mucha gracia verlos confundidos, y venia Goku y se molestaba  
Odette me miro y movió sus cejas sugestivamente, yo rodé los ojos y bebí un poco de bebida  
-¿ves? -Grito Lapis-voy a traer un cuenta pasos y contare cada vez que lo hagas - rodé los ojos, joder- y otra mas  
-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Vegeta  
-rodar los ojos- contesto Odette  
-¿saben? -dijo el pelinegro- estoy seguro que desde que milk llego no la he escuchado hablar ni una sola vez  
-¿enserio? -dijo Lapis  
-si- el pelinegro me miro -¿puedes decir algo?  
-¿Qué quieres que diga? -pregunte y soné mas seca de lo que quería  
-valla, sonaste como Bulma -dijo Vegeta y goku lo miro  
-te dije que no durarías un día sin hablar de ella -dijo el moreno burlesco y Vegeta se sonrojo  
-aquí me huele a amor -dijo el teñido y todos lo miramos extrañado ya que Bulma es su mejor amiga y es extraño que se tome tan a la ligera el hecho ya que es muy sobre protector -¿Qué? Si tú confías en mí para estar con tu hermana, yo confió en ti para estar con mi mejor amiga que es como mi hermana  
Me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá tener una mejor amiga? Alguien que te escuche, te entienda, alguien que puedas ver como tu hermana, que te aconseje, alguien a quien proteger, con quien puedas salir y hablar estupideces  
Jamás he tenido una mejor amiga, ni si quiera una amiga, solo a Launch pero ella es mi prima  
Note que todos me estaban mirando fijamente, no se cuanto tiempo me quede pensando ¿y si pensé en voz alta?  
-si, pensaste en voz alta -me dijo Lapis y abrí los ojos como platos  
-mentira -dijo Vegeta - no ha pensado en voz alta ¿Por qué dices eso?  
-porque cuando noto que la estábamos mirando puso cara de horror y supuse que se estaba preguntando eso -se encogió de hombros y yo rodé los ojos  
-¿Por qué me miraban? -pregunte  
-porque todos hemos acabado con la pizza y tú no te terminas ni el primer trozo -dijo Vegeta  
-oh  
-¿ven? -Pregunto Odette -yo les dije que podíamos hablar y ella ni se daría cuenta  
Mire la hora y decidí que ya me debía ir  
-yo ya me voy -dije levantándome  
-te acompaño -me dijo Goku y también se levanto  
-no gracias -dije rápidamente  
-¿Cómo que no? -Casi grito Odette -deja que Goku te acompañe, ya es de noche, te puede pasar cualquier cosa  
Rodé los ojos y todos me miraron burlescos, no es primera vez que ando sola en la noche y jamás me ha pasado nada  
-ok, vamos -dije rendida  
Salimos de la casa y lo último que pude escuchar fue un grito de Lapisy la risa en respuesta de Goku **  
**"aquí cerca hay un motel" **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**\- ¿Satan?**

Comencé a caminar o más bien correr, mi mirada estaba en el piso y mis manos en los bolsillos  
-hey, espérame -grito Goku y se coloco junto a mi  
Yo seguí caminando hasta que me tomo del brazo e hizo que me detenga  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que te molesto? -Me dijo Goku -pareciera que huyes de mí  
-no- dije tal vez demasiado a la defensiva -digo no, no estoy huyendo de ti  
-¿entonces por que tanta prisa?  
-porque... porque ya es tarde y debo volver a casa rápido  
¡Mentira! Me grito mi subconsciente  
-este es el momento jodidamente incomodo en el que no sabes que decir o mas bien que quiere que digas tu acompañante -dijo Goku y yo estaba jodidamente de acuerdo  
-por eso es mejor guardar silencio  
Y así fue por el resto del viaje hasta mi casa, entre y estaban mi madre, mi padre, Launch y Ten Shin Han cenando juntos, fui a buscar un vaso de agua y alcance a escuchar que mi prima con su novio se quedarían por un tiempo  
El resto de la semana y el fin de semana pasaron volando, me encontré unas cuantas veces con Vegeta, Lapis, Odette o Goku en los pasillos pero supe esquivarlos  
Lo único que espero es que en una semana ya ni me recuerden y probablemente es lo que pase  
Llego el maldito jodido lunes, creo que hoy será un día con muchas "j", después de una mañana jodidamente rutinaria llegue al instituto  
Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se me acercaron un chico y una chica, los mire y por sus rasgos diría que son mellizos  
-hola -dijeron al unisonó- ¿nos puedes ayudar? Somos nuevos -llegaba a dar miedo el hecho de que hablaran todo a la par  
-claro, los llevo a la oficina del director  
-gracias -dijeron nuevamente al unisonó  
Después de llevar a los mellizos que al parecer se llamaban Katherine y Alexander me fui a mi salón  
Entre y me senté en el fondo del salón, saque mi libreta y comencé a escribir "predicciones" sobre el humor de mis compañeros que ya se encontraban en el salón  
Entro el profesor Satan y todos lo miramos extrañados ya que no nos tocaba con el y este no era su salón  
-buenos días alumnos, hoy su profesor tuvo un asunto que resolver y yo lo reemplazare solo los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos, quiero que desarrollen desde la pagina 152 a la 155 de su libro, en silencio -dijo el profesor y se sentó en su puesto  
Saque el jodido libro y comencé a hacer las jodidas actividades, definitivamente este es un día con muchas "j"  
Estaba por terminar la jodida segunda hoja cuando abrieron la puerta y por esta apareció Lapis  
-tarde señor Clifford -dijo el profesor  
-lo se, lo siento, justamente lo estaba buscando a usted y por eso me retarde -se excuso  
-pues ya me encontró ¿Qué necesita?  
-le vengo a entregar todos los trabajos atrasados -recién en eses momento me vine a dar cuenta de que Lapis estaba con las manos llenas de cosas  
Se acerco al profesor y le paso unas cuantas carpetas, informes y un pendrive  
-ahí hay un power point y otros trabajos, están todos en la carpeta que dice "señor Satan" -tomo los trabajos que al parecer eran para otros profesores  
-¿ok?  
-Dijo el profesor- esto es lo más extraño y emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida, después del nacimiento de mi hija, claro  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sin querer deje caer mi lápiz, me agache a recogerlo, pase a llevar el libro y este se cayo también junto con mi estuche haciendo un gran ruido  
Recogí todo y me reincorpore, la mirada de Lapis y el profesor estaban sobre mi, este ultimo me miro extrañado hasta que al parecer entendió lo que había dicho y bajo la mirada  
-siéntese señor Clifford -dijo el profesor, en el salón habían tres asientos desocupados y el maldito teñido tenia que escoger el que estaba junto a mi  
-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?- me pregunto y le mostré donde tenia escrito las paginas del libro, lo vi buscar en su mochila y maldecir, rodé los ojos, sin que me viera, y le pase mi libro, total yo no lo necesitaba porque tenia todo anotado en el cuaderno  
Seguí trabajando sin prestarle atención a nada mas hasta que mi, espero yo, momentáneo compañero de banco hablo  
-¿Satan? -lo mire y vi que estaba leyendo mi nombre desde la tapa del libro, yo tan solo asentí pero el no lo dejo así 


	10. Chapter 10

**\- voy a terminar con el**

-tu apellido es el mismo que el del profesor -dijo el teñido mirando a mi padre- y hasta se parecen un poco  
Trágame tierra  
Lapis siguió viendo el libro, al profesor y a mí luego levanto la mano  
-¿profesor? -dijo llamando la atención de este  
-¿si, Clifford?  
-¿su hija va en el instituto?  
Mi padre me miro y yo lo único que hice fue negar instantáneamente con la cabeza, el me miro con ¿decepción?  
¡Sínico!  
Grito mi subconsciente, ¿con que cara me mira así?, cuando el siempre fue el que se avergonzó de mi  
-si -respondió- ahora haga la actividad  
-¿es tu padre, verdad? -me dijo Lapis por lo bajo  
-¿Qué?- fingí no entender  
-vamos, fue demasiado obvio... así que tu nacimiento fue emocionante  
-creo que se refería a raro ¿ahora podemos cambiar de tema o simplemente no hablar?  
-pero, se nota que te tiene mucho cariño, se deben llevar muy bien ¿o no?  
Bien, si el no quería cambiar de tema entonces no hablaríamos  
Justo en ese momento llego una profesora de párvulo que al parecer se vendría a quedar con nosotros, el profesor Satan se despidió y se fue  
Me levante de mi puesto sin si quiera mirar a Lapis y le pedí a la profesora permiso para salir  
Una vez fuera del salón camine hasta la biblioteca, entre y me fui a la sección de terror, era una buena manera de relajarse, me comencé a pasear por el estante leyendo los títulos, sabia que no encontraría nada que me gustara debido a las censuras del instituto  
Ya después de leer todos los libros del  
estante y relajarme fui al área de ficción a buscar un libro, escogí "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", como ya los he leído todos escogí una al azar total igual lo entendería  
Me senté en el suelo, en un rincón alejado y abrí el libro, no alcance ni a leer el primer capitulo cuando sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí  
-17 me dijo que habías salido del salón- era Odette- se siente mal porque piensa que dijo algo malo y te quiere pedir perdón ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
-nada, el no hizo nada malo  
-¿entonces? ¿Por qué estas acá? El dijo que simplemente te paraste y te fuiste ¿te molesto el tema?  
-tan solo quería salir de clases y venir a leer  
-voy a terminar con 17-dijo de la nada  
-¿Qué? -no creo que sea por lo de ahora  
-voy a terminar con el, pero no se como hacerlo  
-¿Por qué?  
-mira -me entrego unas fotos en las que salía besándose con marón, alias, "la puta más puta de las putas" ni si quiera era linda la chica pero ya había estado en la cama de todo Sídney o quizás todo Australia -ella me dijo que todo era un juego para ellos, que tan solo era un objeto de burlas  
-¿y tu le creíste?  
-me dio pruebas  
-¿Cuáles?  
-las fotos -volví a mirar las fotos y rodé los ojos  
-te acaban de ver la cara de idiota  
-¡hey! Estoy sufriendo y tú me tratas así  
-primero que nada estas sufriendo por una estupidez porque estas fotos son demasiado antiguas  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-bueno te recuerdo que ahora marón tiene el pelo como si se hubiese bañado en un tarro de orina y ese color de pelo Lapis lo tuvo hace mucho si no me equivoco  
Odette miro las fotos y pensó un momento  
-maron ya se había teñido cuando con 17 empezamos a salir ¡eso quiere decir que no me a engañado!  
-eso era mas que obvio -me miro dudosa- ¡oh vamos! Se nota demasiado que esta loco por ti, apostaría mi cabeza a que por ti ahora hace sus deberes escolares... y... no puedo creer que valla a decir esto pero... hacen una linda pareja  
-awww -dijo sonriendo y me abrazo, creo que a este paso me terminare acostumbrando a los abrazos de Odette 


	11. Chapter 11

**\- un verdadero idiota**

Por fin termino la jodida jornada escolar, después de hablar con Odette en la biblioteca y que ella me dijera que hablaría con Lapis no la volví a ver, lo que si vi fue a 17 gritándole a marón que dejara tranquila a su chica  
Llegue a casa y por el silencio supuse que no había nadie, subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama  
No tenia deberes, no tenia ganas de leer, ni si quiera tenia ganas de escuchar música, así que solo me quede mirando el techo, no había nada interesante en el, pero aun así lo observé por lo menos por unos treinta minutos diría yo  
Alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto, supuse que seria Launch  
-adelante -grite sin despegar mi vista del blanco techo  
Sentí pasos adentrarse a mi habitación y quedarse estáticos a pasos de mi cama  
-launch, si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes llegar y sacarlo, no me molestare  
-no soy Launch -me reincorpore al escuchar la voz de mi jodido padre  
-¿Qué necesitas? -dije seca  
-venia a hablar contigo -¿pero que mierda le pasa al mundo?- tu prima me conto que fuiste a la casa de una chica -me miro con ¿alegría?- y hoy te vi hablando con Clifford, me alegra que por fin... -lo corte  
-sea una chica normal, te aviso que para tu desgracia sigo siendo la misma rarita de siempre, no he hecho amigos así que si solo viniste pensando que por fin tenias una hija normal lamento desilusionarte pero no es así -su mirada volvió a ser de desilusión, apunte la puerta y volví a recostarme en mi cama mirando el techo  
Sentí la puerta cerrarse bruscamente,  
cerré los ojos fuertemente, no me podía quebrar ahora  
A mis padres siempre les molesto el hecho de que yo no pudiera ser un chica normal, ambos cuando eran adolecentes eran del grupo de los "populares", siempre han estado rodeados de amigos (la mayoría falsos) y para ellos es una vergüenza que su hija sea un bicho raro, mi madre intento por todos los medios obligarme a tener amigos hasta que se dio por vencida y opto por ignorar el hecho de que tenia una hija, mi padre siguió los pasos de mi madre  
Esta decisión la tomaron cuando yo tenía unos doce años, mi madre ni si quiera me cocinaba el almuerzo, tan solo me dejaba dinero y yo me tenía que comprar algo en el instituto, al igual que para comprarme mis útiles escolares y ropa  
Launch es dos años mayor que yo así que en ese entonces no era lo suficientemente mayor como para acompañarme al centro comercial, ya que a diferencia de los míos sus padres si se preocupaban por ella, yo tenia que salir sola y es por ello que no me da miedo el salir de noche y que me pase algo  
Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño para poder darme una ducha y relajarme  
Después de ducharme y ponerme ropa cómoda decidí salir a caminar  
El sol ya se estaba ocultando, había poca gente en la calle, no sabia donde ir y no se me ocurría ningún lugar  
Revise mis bolsillos y vi que tenia dinero, ¿no les fascina esa sensación cuando revisan sus bolsillos y encuentran dinero? Puede ser muy poco pero uno ya se siente millonario  
Nunca me había agradado vivir cerca del centro pero ahora lo estoy agradeciendo, el dinero que tenía me alcanzaba para comprarme una entrada al cine y tal vez algo para comer...  
Llegue al cine el cual igual estaba un tanto lejos por lo que ya había oscurecido completamente, fui a la boletería y escogí una película al azar de las que estaban en cartelera ya que ninguna me llamaba verdaderamente la atención  
Fui a comprar algo para comer y vi a Goku con nada mas ni nada menos que marón, esa chica se merecía un golpe por lo que le había intentado hacer a Odette pero no seria yo quien se lo diera... o por lo menos no ahora  
Se me quito el apetito por lo que solo fui a la sala de cine que me correspondía después de mostrarle mi entrada a los encargados de la puerta  
La película que escogí era "los 33" una película basada en una historia real que ocurrió prácticamente al otro lado del planeta, en Chile para ser exactos pero que de igual manera recorrió al mundo  
Tal vez escogí la película porque sale el actor español Mario Casas pero esos son detalles  
Me senté en el asiento designado y comencé a ver los comerciales y tráiler que salen en el comienzo  
Un chico se sentó junto a mi, bastante guapo a decir verdad, pero no lo mire por más de dos segundos  
Por alguna razón tuve la idea de mirar hacia el pasillo y vi a Goku y marón subiendo de la mano, sinceramente no me quiero ni imaginar lo que van a hacer en el fondo de la sala  
Goku me vio y abrió los ojos como plato, yo aparte la mirada hacia la pantalla sin volver a mirarlo  
-eres consiente de que pareciera que venimos juntos- me dijo el chico que estaba junto a mi- y el chico que iba subiendo con la mala imitación de Nicky Minaj rubia me miro con demasiado odio, te juro que si las miradas mataran yo ya no estaría acá... si el supiera que ni nos conocemos y que yo soy gay se sentiría un verdadero idiota 


	12. Chapter 12

**\- ¿una conocida o una amiga?**

La película iba por la mitad, un poco antes de que esta empezara llego el acompañante del chico que estaba a mi lado  
En la sala habían pocas personas por lo que parecía el lugar perfecto para estar en pareja  
Me levante y Salí de la sala, no quería volver a casa aun pero no sabia que hacer así que con resignación comencé a caminar...  
Sentí como alguien enganchaba su brazo al mío y otra persona hacia lo mismo con el otro, mire hacia mi izquierda y estaba el chico del cine y a la derecha su acompañante  
Comenzaron a caminar arrastrándome con ellos, yo estaba en una especie de shock por lo que no podía articular palabra  
Caminamos unas dos cuadras y llegamos a una heladería, me hicieron entrar y sentarme en una mesa  
-okey -dijo el primer chico, tenía el cabello rojo natural y la tez pálida-tenemos la sensación de que tienes una historia interesante  
Seguía sin poder decir nada, ¿acaso estaban locos?  
-si, estamos locos -dijo el acompañante, tenía el cabello negro y tez pálida  
-¿de que hablas?- le pregunto el chico pelirrojo  
-nos miro como si estuviéramos locos y supuse que se lo estaba preguntando  
\- Lapis dos -pensé y rodé los ojos  
-¿Quién es Lapis?- me pregunto el pelinegro  
-¿Qué? -dije abriendo los ojos como platos  
-tu dijiste Lapis dos -me dijo el pelirrojo  
-¿lo pensé en voz alta? -pregunte  
-sip -dijeron al unisonó  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunte cambiando de tema  
-yo soy Dorian -dijo el peli rojo -y el es mi, estamosviendosifunciona, Demian  
-¿son ángeles? -pregunte entusiasmada  
-¿Qué? -dijo Demian  
-sus nombres son de ángeles  
-la mayoría al escuchar nuestros nombres nos dicen que ambos empiezan con "D" en cambio tu nos preguntas que si somos ángeles -dijo Dorian riendo  
-pero es que apenas me dijeron sus nombres pensé en el ángel Dorian y Demian el ángel rebelde o mas bien demonio  
-¿uno es bueno y el otro malo? -pregunto Dorian  
-si- respondí, hubo un silencio incomodo, yo comencé a jugar con mis dedos  
-¿Quién era el chico del cine?-me pregunto Dorian  
-¿Cuál? -respondí con otra pregunta  
-el que iba con la mala imitación de Nicky Minaj rubia de la mano  
-Goku¿Qué tiene? -murmure extrañada  
-el gusta de ti -sentencio Demian  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- exclame  
-es obvio, y por tu sonrojo creo que ya lo sabias -se burlo el pelirrojo, me fije en que sus ojos eran color miel  
-Goku no gusta de mi, no me importa lo que digan todos, no es así, el es feliz con sus muchas putas y yo soy feliz sola  
-yo no lo veía feliz con esa chica, es mas lo veía bastante distraído mirándote -dijo Demian  
-estas viendo cosas que no son, Goku y maron son tal para cual, no, mentira, marón es para todos, seria cruel de parte de Goku privar al mundo de una puta mas  
-parece que odias a la chica -me dijo Dorian con una media sonrisa  
-no la odio, solo que no me agrada  
-¿Por qué? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo  
-bueno nunca fue de mi agrado por su forma de ser y ahora mucho menos porque...  
-esta con Goku -me interrumpió Demian  
-¿Qué?, no, porque intento meterse en la relación de una... ¿conocida?  
-¿una conocida o una amiga? -me pregunto Dorian y lo mire sin saber que responderle  
Odette era tan solo una conocida verdad? Era muy pronto para considerarla mi amiga ¿o no?, recién hemos hablado con suerte unas tres veces  
-no lo se -murmure y me miraron extrañados  
¿Podre confiar en ellos como para contarles todas mis dudas y que me saquen de estas? 


	13. Chapter 13

**• - No tientes ala suerte**

-una conocida -dije despues de unos segundos de silencio -me agrada pero sigue siendo una conocida

-¿por qué no una amiga? -me pregunto Dorian

-no la conozco lo suficiente, solo he hablado con ella un par de veces

\- ¿y ella conoce a ese tal Goku? - pregunto Demian

\- es la hermana de su mejor amigo

Dorian apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa, su cara en sus manos y me miró curioso

\- ¿crees en el destino? - me pregunto Demian

-no y debo irme, adiós -me levanté dispuesta a irme

\- ¡espera!, danos tu números -dijo Dorian cambiando de posición

Lo pensé un segundo y por una maldita y extraña razón accedí y les Di mi número

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, ya estaba todo oscuro, había poca gente y las calles estaban silenciosas... tal como me gusta

Me estaba alejando de centro cuando sentí que ponían una mano en mi hombro

-¡joder! -grité pegando un saltó

-lo siento, lo siento -decía goku - no quise asustarte

\- okey- le digo respirando calmadamente para tranquilizarse

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y yo me di media vuelta para seguir caminando

\- ¿te puedo acompañar? Es muy tarde para que andes sola en la calle, te puede pasar algo

\- no es primera vez que ando sola a estas horas y jamás me ha pasado nada

\- no tientes a la suerte, déjame acompañarte

Lo mire exasperada, rodé los ojos y asentó, lo vi reír burlescamente justo antes de comenzar a caminar

\- dime que no estabas viendo esa película por Mario Casas -casi rogó

\- en parte -dije sincera

\- joder, ya no quiero saber nada de el, maron me dejo aburrido

Hice una mueca de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre

\- parece que no te agrada ella

\- no, no me agrada

\- ¿porqué? Bueno es obvio que son muy distintas, pero tú sueles ignorar a la gente

\- principalmente porque es una zorra arruina relaciones -se comenzó a reír

\- parece personal ¿arruinó alguna relación tuya?- hizo una mueca extraña

\- no, pero intentó meterse entre Odette y 17

\- te estas haciendo cercana a ella, o por lo menos si lo comparamos con los demás

\- si, he hablado con ella más de una vez y eso ya es mucho

\- al igual que conmigo -me quedé callada sin saber que decir - y le diré a mi prima que no lo vuelva a hacer

\- ¿maron es tu prima?

\- si

\- no se parecen en nada

\- lo sé

\- ¿vas de la mano con tu prima?

\- ¿celosa?

\- no

\- era para que no se cayera por la oscuridad

\- ok

Hubo otro silencio incómodo

\- ¿tienes que llegar a cierta hora a tu casa?- me pregunto

\- no ¿por que?

\- ¿me puedes acompañar a un lugar?

Lo pensé un momento y me encogi de hombros

\- okey

Seguimos caminando en silencio, faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa y Goku dobló en un pasaje

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a un bello parque, Goku se dio vuelta de repente quedando frente a frente, estábamos demaciado cerca para mi gusto

\- milk, tengo algo que decirte, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero... me gustas...


	14. Chapter 14

**\- No les importo**

Me quedé congelada, no sabía su reír ante su broma o salir corriendo ante su confesión

\- se que te sorprende, pero es verdad créeme -me dijo

\- no puedo hacerlo, es extraño que de un día para otro me digas que te gustó, yo ya conozco tus trucos, tu pensabas que yo era nueva y por eso te acercarse, ahora estas acá para que tu plan pase desapercibido

-mentira

\- ¿mentira?

\- siempre estuviste ahí, sólo que nunca me fijé, Pero cuando choque contigo busque en mi memoria y en todo recuerdo estabas tu, siempre tu

\- ¿por que me dijiste nueva?

\- porque prefería que pensarás que nunca te había visto a que pensarás que nunca me importaste

\- no serías el primero ¿sabes cuantas personas me ven y no les importó? ¡todos! ¿tu crees que no me ven cuando pasan junto a mi?, si me ven pero no les importa, me ven cuando por casualidad van a su casillero y pasan por el mío, me ven cuando pasan la lista, etc., pero no les importa ¿qué te hace distinto?

-que ahora a mi me importas, me importas demaciado, quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrartelo

\- no lo se

\- por favor, sólo una, para demostrarte que vale la pena

Lo pensé un momento, no estaba segura, lo mejor era decirle que no, que se decepcionará y se olvidará de mi, así todo volvería a ser como antes, pero ¿yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

Lo mire a los ojos, eran oscuros como la noche

¿qué perdería si lo intentaba? Y ¿qué ganaría?

Probablemente nada y quizás mucho

\- okay- dije

Me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió enormemente

\- ¿de verdad?

\- si -murmure y sentí sus brazos envolverme

\- no te arrepentirás, te lo juro

\- eso espero

Goku me fue a dejar a casa con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual estuve a punto de imitar

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada, lo mire sin saber que decir y como despedirme

\- bueno... -dije jugando nerviosa con mis dedos -tal vez nos veamos mañana, adiós -me di media vuelta, saque las llaves de mis bolsillos, pero antes de poder abrir Goku me interrumpio, me tomó de la mano e hizo que volteara quedando frente a el

\- claro que nos veremos mañana -dijo sonriendo, se acercó lentamente y beso mi mejilla - ahora si, adiós

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, me quedé parada unos segundos hasta que reaccione, entre rápidamente a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, me tiré a mi cama mirando el techo

¿qué acabó de Hacer? ¿en que mierda me metí?

Todo estaba bien como antes ¿no?

Tomé una almohada y la coloque sobre mi cara, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, me sentía jodidamente nerviosa y no sabía porque

\- permiso -escuché, saque la almohada de mi cara y vi a Ten parado en la puerta de mi habitación -¿puedo pasar?

\- claro -le dije y me senté dándole un espacio para que se sentará -¿que pasa?

\- nada es que quería hablar contigo

\- ¿de que?

\- mira, para Launch eres una persona sumamente importante, ella hablaba tanto de ti que te llegue a tomar cariño sin si quiera conocerte, como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, se que Goku es un buen chico, lo conozco desde siempre prácticamente, pero de igual forma no esta demás que te cuides, nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites... -lo interrumpi

\- ¿qué tiene que ver Goku en el tema?

\- bueno -se rasco la nuca nervioso -yo pensé que el ya te había dicho, como los vi llegar juntos

\- ¿qué me había dicho que?

\- que le gustas

\- ¿tu lo sabías?

\- ¿te lo dijo?

\- tenemos mucho de que hablar muchachitos -se escucho la voz de Launch en la puerta

\- concuerdo -dijimos con ten al unísono 


	15. Chapter 15

• **\- mire el cuaderno que estaba frente a mi**

Estaba sentada en el fondo del salón, el día viernes era el más corto por lo que no esta a tan molesta como otras veces, bueno esta semana en particular a sido muy peculiar, por un lado están Odette y Lapis, los cuales han pasado casi todos los días conmigo, son bastante agradables ambos así que no me quejo y por otro lado esta Goku... el también había estado bastante cercano ¡demaciado! Me a acompañado a casa todos los días y se ha sentado conmigo a la hora del almuerzo igual que Odette y Lapis, a causa de esto las miradas se están posando en mi cosa que no me agrada del todo

Mire el cuaderno que estaba frente a mi, estaba cerrado ya que la profesora aún no llegaba

\- Hola -dijo alguien junto a mi provocando que pegara un saltó -lo siento no queria asustarte -se disculpó Goku

\- no importa, tranquilo -lo mire unos segundos- tu no estas en esta clase ¿que haces aca? - se puso nervioso de repente

\- bueno... van a poner la feria esta tarde -se rasco la nuca - y... es que... ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Lo quedé mirando, estuve apunto de decirle que no, pero recordé que le había dicho que le daría una oportunidad

\- claro -le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta, valla eso se sintió bien

Entró la profesora y Goku se levantó rápidamente para irse, pero se devolvió

\- paso por ti a las siete, adiós -corrió fuera del salón

Llegue a mi casa después del Instituto y fui directo a bañarme, me sentía jodidamente nerviosa ¿era una cita? Esa pregunta se repetía constantemente, según Odette, si

Después de bañarme fui a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla y con una bata, me puse la ropa interior y me senté en mi cama sin saber que ropa ponerme

Abrí mi closet y saque un jeans que estaba colgado, era un poco ajustado pero sin exageración, me los puse y después una polera Blanca de tirantes sin estampado con una chaqueta de tela sobre esta, tomé unas imitaciones de Converse y me las calse

Después de prepararme algo para comer y servirmelo hice mis cosas hasta que dieron las siete

Estaba tirada en mi cama cuando entra Launch corriendo a mi habitación

\- vino un chico a buscarte -grito emocionada

\- Ok, adiós - dije levantándome y arreglando un poco mi cabello

-¿tienes una cita?- me pregunto más emocionada aún

\- no lo se, ya adiós - dije y salí corriendo

Me encontré con Ten a medio camino

\- que les valla bien -dijo abriendo la puerta de la entrada antes que yo

\- gracias

Goku ya estaba en la puerta, no lo quieria reconocer pero se veía verdaderamente guapo

\- Hola -saludo a ambos

\- Hola -respondimos al unísono, Launch apareció entre medio

MIERDA ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!

\- la traes temprano -le dijo ten -confío en ti, pero no quiero que venga ebria o drogada, la traes sana y salva

\- tranquilo -respondió Goku divertido -la traeré en una pieza

\- más te vale -lo apuntó amenazante Launch-o si no...

\- nos vamos - la interrumpi casi gritando - adiós, adiós, que les valla bien, gracias, gracias, nos vamos -dije muy rápido y me lleve a Goku fuera de ahí

\- te protegen bastante

\- demaciado para mi gusto

Llegamos a la feria estatal, nos fuimos en la camioneta de Goku la cual era bastante bonita, entramos al lugar y están repleto de gente, jamás había venido antes y creo que eso se notaba en mi expresión

-¿quieres algodón de azúcar?- me pregunto Goku caminando hasta el carrito en el cual estaba el famoso algodon

\- no lo se ¿qué tal es?

\- ¿no lo has probado?- dijo asombrado

\- no, y tampoco había venido antes a la feria

\- tranquila, yo te mostraré todo lo maravilloso de este lugar

Comenzamos a recorrer, nos subimos a todos los juegos electrónicos, comimos algodón de azúcar, Hot dogs y algunos dulces, fuimos a la pesca milagrosa y logre más puntos que Goku así que en el juego de los payasos lo dejé ganar para que no se sintiera mal

Fue una tarde realmente fantástica, jamás me había divertido así en toda mi vida, el último puesto fue de lanzamiento en donde Goku quiso participar, pero perdió, en cambio yo gané y a pesar de que la tradición es al revés, le regale el peluche de tortuga que gane 


	16. Chapter 16

**\- Carpe Diem**

Después de aquella fantástica salida con Goku, llegue a mi casa agotadisima por lo que tan sólo alcance a ponerme pijama y caí dormida

(¤¤¤)

Me desperté con los gritos de Launch y ¿Odette?, me reincorpore y las vi a ambas sentadas en la orilla de mi cama

¿qué paso? -pregunté con la voz ronca- ¿se murió alguien?

"Que sea mi madre, que sea mi madre" , Rogue cruzando los dedos mentalmente

\- nosotras estamos muriendo de la curiosidad, cuéntanos todo lo de ayer -dijo Odette

\- bueno, primero me desperté, me fui a bañar...

\- de eso no idiota -me dijo con mucho cariño Launch

\- cuanto amor -dije con ironía -bueno fuimos a la feria estatal y nos subimos a todos los juegos electrónicos

\- ¿la casa del terror? -me pregunto Odette

\- si, también aunque no dio tanto miedo

\- claro que no da miedo -me interrumpio Launch-ese juego se hizo para que las chicas se abrazen de los chicos y estos las protejan

\- eso es estúpido ¿qué chica idiota cae en eso?- dije extrañada, Launch se puso roja y bajo la mirada -¿tu lo has hecho? -le dije riendo

\- hey, no tienen nada de malo -se defendió mi prima- aparte ellos se sienten importantes, es bueno subirles el ego un poquito

\- en el fondo estan más aterrados que nosotras -acotó Odette

\- bueno, continúa -dijo Launch

\- ¿qué más quieren que les diga? Fue fantástico - confesé -probé el algodón de azúcar, nos reímos un montón y ambos gritamos como locos en las atracciones

\- no te imagino gritando -exclamó Odette

\- dile que viene UnionJ a dar un concierto y la verás gritar como maniática -se burló mi prima

\- cállate, tu gritas si digo ¡cucaracha! -grité apuntando cualquier lugar del suelo, Launch pegó un saltó y se subió a mi cama gritando histericamen, comencé a reír y pronto me siguió Odette

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Ten con un zapato en la mano

\- ¿dónde esta la desgraciada? -pregunto mirando a Launch, esta pareció entender que no había ninguna cucaracha y me apunto

\- hey, yo no soy ninguna cucaracha -me defendí -ni una desgraciada

\- si lo eres -me golpeó el brazo- por asustarme de esa manera

\- ¿entonces no hay nada? -dijo Ten confundido

\- no, no hay nada -dijo Odette riendo

Ten camino hasta el costado de mi cama y se sentó en el piso, Launch, la cual estaba de pie sobre mi cama se acostó junto a mi y Odette se quedó sentada a los pies de la cama

\- ¿y de que hablan?- dijo el único chico en la habitación

\- de la cita de Milk y goku -dijo Odette

\- nadie dijo que era una cita -dije y todos me miraron como si fuera algo obvio

Sonreí ante un recuerdo de ayer, o más bien por como sabía que reaccionaría al enterarse

\- ¿de que te ries ?- dijo Launch apuntandome con un dedo

\- es que, tal vez lo que si será una cita es lo del próximo sábado -dije y los mire esperando su reacción

El primero en hablar fue Ten

\- ¿te invito a salir el próximo sábado?

\- si

\- ¿y te dijo que era una cita?- pregunto Odette

\- bueno técnicamente dijo -puse la voz más ronca -la pase muy bien contigo y quiero repetirlo ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo el próximos sábado? Prometo que lo pasarás muy bien...

\- ¡que emoción!-grito Launch -hay que ver que ropa te pondrás, el peinado ¿será formal o casual? ¿dónde irán? Maquillaje...

\- ¡ya cállate! Mujer por dios -le dije desesperada

Después de eso les prohibi hablar del tema ya que sabía que me dejarían mareada

La semana paso ¿normal?, no, definitivamente no paso normal, todos los días los pasaba con Odette en el Instituto, goku me regalaba una rosa diaria lo cual hacía que me sonrojara cada vez que lo hacía

A la hora del almuerzo me sentaba con Odette, Lapis, Vegeta, Goku y Bulma, esta última peleaba con Vegeta cada cinco minutos al igual que Lapis, aunque este lo hacía con otra intención al saber que Vegeta gustaba de Bulma

Ya nada era como antes en mi vida escolar y pronto no lo sería en mi vida familiar, pero yo no sabía si ese cambio sería para bien o para mal 


	17. Chapter 17

**\- ¿pervertida?**

Estaba lista para mi cita con Goku, este pasaría por mi en unos cinco minutos

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta, pero antes se me adelantó mi madre

\- Soy Goku -escuche decir al moreno

\- Margaret -respondió mi madre extrañada

-¿esta Milk?

\- aquí estoy-dije y salí pasando junto a mi madre -vamos, tome a Goku del brazo y comencé a caminar antes de que mi madre dijera alguna cosa

\- siempre haces lo mismo, ¿me ocultas a mi o ocultas a tu familia?

\- ¿qué? No, la primera fue para salvarte de las amenazas de Launch y ahora para evitar a mi madre

\- ¿porqué?

\- no nos llevamos bien

-Ok, creo que es mejor hablar en otro momento de eso por que ahora vamos a disfrutar

-¿a donde vamos?

\- al cine

\- ¿qué película veremos?

\- bueno como te gusta leer que mejor que una película inspirada en un libro

\- ¿cincuenta sombras de Grey?

\- si

\- ¿tu sabes que ese libro es erótico verdad?

\- slip

\- ¿acaso crees que soy una pervertida que lee libros eróticos?

\- no...

\- bueno si leo libros eróticos -Goku enarco una ceja -pero eso no quiere decir que sea pervertida, aparte no ley las cincuenta sombras -Goku enarco la otra ceja -hey, no hagas eso

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- esa cosa de las cejas -lo intenté hacer, pero sólo me salió con una- yo no puedo y me frustra

Lo seguí intentando, pero no me salía, lo único que lograba era poner caras raras

Mire a Goku y este se reía mientras me miraba, no se en que momento habíamos dejado de caminar pero ya no lo hacíamos

\- no te Rías de mi desgracias -dije e hice un puchero, goku se rió más y seguí intentando hacer esa cosa de las cejas

De un segundo a otro el rostro de Goku estaba pegado el mío, no faltó más que un impulso y ambos nos estábamos besando

El contacto de sus labios con los míos era suave en un comienzo, parecía no ser más que un simple roce, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando y sus labios se unieron más a los míos

Nuestros labios se comenzaron a mover a un compás armonioso, era mi primer beso y esperaba no estar haciéndolo mal

Nos separamos unos centímetros y abri los ojos que sinceramente no se en que momento cerré, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos sin decir nada

No era un silencio incómodo para nada, más bien era relajante, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban

Me preguntaba que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero ya nada importaba cuando me volvió a besar, pero estas vez corta mente

Luego de eso sin decir nada comenzamos a caminar, ya no valía la pena ir al cine, así que comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo

En ciertos momentos nos mirábamos y sonreiamos para luego bajar la cabeza sonrojados

Sinceramente creo que esta es una de las citas más románticas de la historia, no necesitamos de lugares caros ni nada de eso, sólo la compañía del otro, una hermosa noche estrellada y las sonrisas que nos regalabamos intermitentemente

Después de un rato caminando y comprar algo para comer seguimos rumbo a mi casa hasta llegar a esta

\- adiós -le dije sin saber que más decir, no soy una persona de muchas palabras

\- adios, espero que lo hayas pasado bien, aunque no hicimos mucho

\- lo pase estupendo, todo fue perfecto en verdad,disfruté demaciado de tu compañía, siendo sincera

\- que bien, yo también disfruté mucho de tu compañía - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro 


	18. Chapter 18

\- No lo se

Llegue al instituto acompañada de Launch ¿porqué? Ni idea, ella ya terminó el Instituto y no es profesor a así que no se que hace aquí

Entre al salón casi junto con el profesor, me senté y comenzó la clase, no se si fue mi idea pero los minutos pasaron demaciado rápidos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos saliendo al primer descanzo, luego al segundo y finalmente al almuerzo

Iba caminando por el pasillo con Lapis ya que nos tocaba juntos cuando Odette nos interfecto y seguimos caminando los tres juntos

-¡tengo un hambre voraz! -dijo el teñido

\- cuando no -dijimos con Odette al unísono

Doblamos por el pasillo y vimos a Bulma y Vegeta "hablando" o más bien discutiendo y de la nada Vegeta tomó a Bulma de los hombros y la beso

\- alguien será castrado -tarareo Lapis

\- eres un imbécil -dijo Bulma empujando al pelinegro

\- loca

\- cabron

\- amargada

\- idiota

\- vulgar

\- insoportable

\- hermosa

\- ¿qué?

\- me gustas

\- tu igual

Se volvieron a besar bajo la mirada atónita de todos los que estaban en el pasillo

\- raros, vallan a un motel -grito Lapis y salió corriendo rumbo a la cafetería

\- me tienes que contar como fue tu cita con Goku-me dijo Odette

\- después de que comamos te cuento -dije un tanto nerviosa

\- okay

Llegamos a la cafetería y Lapis ya estaba sentado en una mesa con seis trozos de pizza

Nos sentamos junto a él después de buscar nuestros almuerzos, a los minutos llegó Goku y Vegeta, pero sin rastros de Bulma

Almorzamos entre risas y burlas de parte de todos hacia Vegeta

\- Milk, ¿ya terminaste? -me pregunto Odette

\- si...

\- acompañame

Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el baño, justo cuando entramos apareció Launch

\- ¿qué estabas haciendo? -le pregunté a Launch

\- nada -respondió con simpleza

\- ¿cómo nada?

\- ya basta -exclamó Odette -de eso no vinimos a hablar, ahora Cuéntanos sobre tu cita con Goku

\- bueno... -fui resumiendo todo lo que paso, sus rostros no decían muchos hasta que llegue a cierta parte - y me beso...

\- ¡te beso! -gritaron ambas

\- si y después en vez de ir al cine sólo caminamos hasta que llegó la hora de que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas, me fue a dejar y fin de la historia

\- eso es muy romántico -dijo una voz, miramos y era Bulma

\- Hola -la saludo Launch y esta respondió el saludo

\- así que eres mi nueva cuñada -la molesto Odette

\- ni me nombres al pelo de vela-dijo casi con un gruñido

\- mira, sus apodos son tan tiernos como los tuyos -le dije a Odette

Todas reímos ante eso

\- ¿porqué no quieres que te nombren a Vegeta?-pregunto

\- por que me desespera -respondió con pesadez

\- ¿qué cosa? -volvió a preguntar mi prima

\- el no poder sacarmelo de la cabeza -Bufó frustrada

\- el amor es patético -dijo Launch pero hermoso a la vez

\- si -dijo Bulma - te vuelve idiota, pero a la vez feliz

\- no lo se -dije y todas me miraron

-¿jamás te has enamorado? -me pregunto Bulma

\- jamás

-¿ni si quiera cuando pequeña?-volvió a preguntar

\- nop...

Terminamos las clases, iba caminando con Goku rumbo a mi casa, pero luego recordé algo y me detuve de inmediato

\- ¿qué pasa? -me pregunto Goku

\- no quiero llegar a mi casa

\- vamos a la mía y así me cuentas por que

\- bueno...

Llegamos a la casa de Goku, fuimos a su habitación y nos sentamos en su cama

\- ¿por que no querías llegar a tu casa?-me pregunto Goku

\- hoy es el cumple años de mi madre por lo que no va a trabajar y mi padre sale temprano los lunes así que estarán los dos en la casa cuando llegue

\- ¿porqué no se llevan bien?

\- creo que están decepcionados de mi, desde pequeña he sido tidima y de pocos amigos, en cambio ellos siempre fueron extrovertido, lo chicos populares y eso, así que siempre me ignoraron e intentaban esconderme

\- ¿y ahora?

\- hace un tiempo mi padre me vio mientras hablaba con Lapis en clases, y justo ese día le dio por hablarme, después de siempre hacer como si yo no existiera, pero yo no caí y le dije que no quería hablar con el

\- ¿cómo los vio en clases?

\- mi padre es el profesor Satan

Goku abrió los ojos como platos y si hubiera estado tomando agua la escupe en mi cara

\- justo el profesor que todos los años intenta que repruebe

\- ¿de verdad?

\- si, los chicos dicen que me quiere mucho, por eso me quiere tener más tiempo en el Instituto

Ambos nos pusimos a reír

\- yo le diré que no lo haga, o mejor le digo a Launch- o Ten que se lo digan-bueno, yo me tengo que ir

\- ¿te voy a dejar?

\- no gracias, no es necesario

\- nada de que no, vamos

\- bueno, bueno...

Estábamos llegando a mi casa cuando escuchamos la risa de Ten o bueno, una de sus tantas risas

\- se ríe tan fuerte que desde acá afuera lo podemos escuchar -me dijo Goku divertido

\- cierto, imagínate en la noche cuando estoy leyendo

\- ¿cuentas veces lo has amenazado de muerte?

\- ninguna, de eso se encarga Launch

Que creo, tu prima es cosa sería

-bueno, hasta mañana

\- espera, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos al cine?

-pero hay clases

\- nop, es el día del profesor así que no hay clases

\- entonces claro -le Di un beso en la mejilla -nos vemos mañana

\- nos vemos

Entre a la casa y escuche las risas de Ten junto con la de Launch

Fui a mi habitación, me saque el uniforme y me puse pijama, no tenía ganas de bañarme, ya lo haría en la mañana

Me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo, me puse a pensar en cómo han cambiado las cosas

Un día entre al baño sintiéndome morir por una falsa alarma ya que mi tia Paz no tenía cáncer y salí conociendo a una chica fabulosa que inventa apodos de lo más "tiernos", luego conocí a su novio, un chico extraño y divertido, después a Vegeta y... Goku

Goku, al pensar en el siento un cosquilleo en el estómago ¿por fin podré decir que me he enamorado? ¿o es muy pronto? 


	19. Chapter 19

**\- "sin aliento" pen-ultimo capitulo**

Me desperte con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, hoy era mi cita con Goku, no era la primera, pero esta vez esperaba si ir al cine y no terminar como la anterior, aunque no lo pase mal

Me levante rogando por que mis padres estuvieran durmiendo y asi poder ir por algo de comer, me calze las zapatillas y abri la puerta, no se escuchaba nada, celebre en silencio y fui a la cocina, puse el hervidor para poder prepararme un cafe y revisé si habia algo para comer, pero no encontre nada

Me resigne a que tendría que ir a comprar cuando se abrio la puerta principal, estaba congelada en mi lugar pensando que era mi madre o padre, pero para mi suerte era Launch y Ten, ambos venian del super mercado llenos de bolsas

\- traemos comida - dijo Launch casi gritando

\- shhh - chite y apunte hacia el dormitorio de mis padres

\- lo siento, ¿tomamos desayuno juntos? - pregunto

\- bueno

Sacamos las cosas que trajeron, dejamos sobre la mesa lo que ibamos a comer y cuando hirvio el agua nos sentamos a tomar desayuno

\- ¿harás algo en la tarde?- me preguntó Launch

\- si, saldre con Goku

\- que pena, te queria invi... ¡¿saldrás con Goku?! ¿otra vez? Ya es como la tercera vez, esto va en serio - grito y samarreo a Ten que solo reía

\- callate, no es para tanto

\- ¿donde van a ir? - pregunto Ten

\- al cine

\- ¿a que hora? Tenemos que ver la ropa para que estes perfecta para la cita

\- ¿quien tendra una cita? - dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina, me tense casi de inmediato

\- Mi... -comenzo a decir Launch

\- nadie - la corte, me levanté dejando mi desayuno sin terminar y fui a mi habitación

Me tire a mi cama y tome mi celular para ver la hora

11:45

Goku me pasara a buscar a las 13:15, tenia una hora y media para "arreglarme", me bañe y vestí con un pantalón negro y un Chaleco Blanco, no me maquille ya que no tenia intencion de sobre producirme

\- milk- escuché que me llamaban y para mi sorpresa eran mis padres, tome aire y fui a la sala en donde estaban ellos sentados

\- ¿vas a salir? - pregunto mi madre -¿ a donde vas a ir y con quien?

Los mire incredula

\- ¿es una broma? - les pregunte con burla - ¿desde cuando a ustedes le importa lo que hago con mi vida? Me han ignorado la mayor parte de ésta y ahora quieren venir a hacerse los buenos padres, no me hagan reir por favor

\- ¡no nos hables así! Somos tus padres - grito colerica mi madre lo que provocó que yo riera mas con sorna

\- ¿padres? ¿ahora son mis padres? Despues de que me negarán y escondieran toda mi vida, me ignoraron siempre como si no fuera mas que un espacio vacío, pero claro, ahora que ya no soy invisible para el resto del mundo recien se acuerdan de que tienen una hija y quieren entrometerse en mi vida como si nada ¡no sean hipócritas!, no finjan que les importo, ni que se preocupan de a donde voy y con quien, porque si fuera por ustedes me podria morir y seria una carga menos 

\- grite todo con rabia

\- no digas esas barbaridades - me dijo mi padre enojado

\- diganme que estoy mintiendo, atrevance a desmentirlo - los mire desafiente

Ambos se quedaron callados, mi madre comenzo a titubear incoherencias y mi padre jugaba con sus manos

Sono el timbre y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder llegar Launch aparecio y me hizo un gesto de que volviera a la sala, obedeci de mala gana

Mis padres ahora estaban llorando, eso nop hizo que mi animo aumentara

\- hija - sollozo mi padre - estas siendo injusta

\- ¿injusta? ¿yo injusta? Ustedes fueron los que me trataron mal toda mi vida

\- ¡tu arruinaste mi vida! - me gritó mi madre

\- ¡cállate! -le grito mi padre

\- ¡no! Yo era joven, tenia una vida por delante, era hermosa y tu lo arruinaste todo, engorde, deje de estudiar ¡todo por tu culpa!

\- pues para la proxima coge con condón si no quieres una carga mas

\- ¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

\- entonces no me culpes a mi de tu mierda de vida, que yo no tome las decisiones por ti - no alcance a reaccionar y ya tenia su mano en mi rostro

\- ¡tu arruinaste mi vida social, eras una niña rara que no hablaba con nadie, preferias leer a compartir con las demas niñas, no te gustaban los vestidos y ofendias a mi amigas con tus comentarios, cresiste siendo rara y yo sabia que ibas a terminar sola

\- Milk no es rara- dijo Goku apareciendo junto con launch - ella es especial, solo que usted con su mentalidad superficial no lo puede ver, ella no esta sola, tiene gente que la aprecia por lo que es

Yo quede sin palabras, no esperaba que Goku apareciera asi

-Mentira - dijo mi madre mas calmada- tu solo quieres aprovecharte de su inocencia, eso es lo que hace la gente con chicas como ella, que no conocen del mundo y caen facilmente en las mentiras de todos, pero yo no lo permitire, yo cuidare de Milki

-¿ Milki? Soy Milk, ¿quien es Milki?

\- cariño calmate -dijo mi padre a mi madre que estaba llorando

\- ¿quien es Milki? Expliquenme - dije demasiado confundida

\- es... es... - comenzo a titubear mi madre

\- no tienes que hacerlo ahora - le dijo mi padre

\- debo hacerlo - murmuro mas para ella - Milki era mi hermana

La mire extrañada, tengo muchos tios y primos, pero todos por parte de mi padre, como Launch, hasta donde yo sabia mi madre era hija unica

\- ¿tu hermana?- pregunté ñ

\- ella era mi hermana menor, era igual a ti, callada, inteligente e inocente, un día comenzó a actuar mas extraño de lo normal, yo intentaba conversar con ella, pero no habia caso, paso de no tener amigos a andar siempre con un grupo de chicos que aparentaban ser buenos, pero que solo la llevaron a destruirse ¡tenia quince años! Y por culpa de ellos murio ¿sabes lo dificil que fue despues de aceptar que era madre ver que eras igual a ella? Intente por todos los medios cambiarte, no queria que te pasara lo mismo, luego ya no podia ni mirarte, eran idénticas, los mismos gestos, los mismos gustos... los mismos ojos, tuve que poner barreras, no podia tenerte cerca sin acordarme de ella y su muerte

y ahora se repite la historia, llegan estos chicos a mentirte y destruirte, no voy a permitir que lo hagan, te protegere de ellos - termino de decir llorando a mares, mi padre la abrazaba mientras le susurraba cosas al oido

\- yo no soy como esos chicos - rompio el silencio Goku - y le puedo asegurar que los amigos de milk tampoco lo son, sé que es difícil creer en mi palabra, mas aun despues de aquella historia, pero es la verdad

\- es cierto - dijo Launch- yo conozco a los amigos de Milk, con Ten los conocemos incluso antes que Milk, son buenos chicos, jamás le harian daño, aparte Milk se ha sabido cuidar sola siempre, denle un poco mas de credito por favor, saben que ustedes no son sus personas favoritas, ella no esta obligada a obedecerles, mejor apoyenla desde ahora en adelante y si esto falla, estén ahí como amigo y no como enemigo

Se plantó un silencio incomodo en el aire, yo necesitaba asimilar muchas cosas

\- no sera fácil- dije rompiendo el silencio

\- no, no lo será - estuvo de acuerdo mi padre - pero podremos todo de nuestra parte ¿verdad?- miro a mi madre en busca de respuesta

Mi madre nos miro a todos y su mirada se detuvo en mi y Goku

\- verdad - dijo finalmente, se acercó a Goku sin dejar de mirarlo - la cuidaras, la traeras de vuelta sana y salva, confiare en ti porque no tengo ningun derecho a no hacerlo, ya que acepto que he sido una mierda de madre, pero arreglare mis errores y te vigilare, si la haces sufrir me encargare de que sufras el doble ¿entendido?

\- si - dijo Goku y me tomo de la mano - ¿vamos?

Mire a todos en el lugar intentando asimilar lo de hace unos minutos, es decir, hoy en la mañana era una desconocida para mis padres y ahora quieren empezar de cero... necesito un cafe

\- vamos

Llegamos al cine, Goku habia comprado las entradas por internet, compramos algo para comer y entramos a la sala, ni siquiera sabia que pelicula veriamos cuando se empezaron a reproducir los trailers

\- ¿que pelicula veremos?- le pregunté a Goku

\- buscando a Doris ¿te gusta?

\- sip

Terminaron los trailers y comenzo la película

Íbamos a la mitad cuando Goku me tomo de la mano, lo mire y me estaba mirando mientras sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa, su rostro se comenzó a acercar hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los mios, comenzo siendo un beso suave y de la misma manera termino

La pelicula terminó, esperamos a que comenzara a salir la gente y salimos de la sala, nos fuimos del cine, Goku me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar

\- ¿a donde vamos?- pregunte

\- a comer Pizza, sushi, comida China, no se tu elije ¿que quieres comer?

\- ¡sushi! - ok, debo calmarme

\- entonces, media vuelta

Dimos media vuelta y caminamos hasta un local de Sushi que fuera para servir y no solo para llevar

Pedimos la comida y nos sentamos a esperar, conversamos de muchas cosaa sin tocar el tema de mis padre, cosa que agradecí infinitamente

Despues de que llego la comida, comimos y pagamos nos fuimos a caminar por los alrededores para finalmente terminar la cita con un calido beso que nos dejo a ambos sin aliento. 


	20. Chapter 20

\- "cambios" ultimo capitulo

2 meses despues

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, viendo a una Milk completamente distinta a la de hace unos meses atrás, una Milk distinta en cuerpo y alma

Seguí recorriendo el reflejo en el espejo hasta que me tope con los ojos de Launch que reflejaban orgullo entre otras cosas

\- estas hermosa - me dijo sonriendo, provocando que le devuelva la sonrisa

Volvi a recorrer mi reflejo con la mirada, ahora si fijandome en mi aspecto físico

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas sin necesidad de maquillaje, mis labios rojos, ahora si por el uso de este, mi ojos brillantes y delineados en negro

Baje la vista hasta mi cuello adornado por una fina cadena, regalo de mi madre o mas bien herencia de mi tía Milki, mas abajo comenzaba mi vestido, una prenda que no estoy acostumbrada a usar, pero en esta ocasión era justo y necesario o eso me dijeron

\- gracias - murmure pensando en todos los cambios de este tiempo

Tres toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento

\- pase - dije alejandome del espejo y sentandome en la cama junto a Launch

Entro mi madre, ella también ha cambiado o tal vez cambio mi manera de verla, su rostro estaba mas jovial y dulce, y no me miraba con reproche

-hola - le dije mirandola mientras ella avanzaba hacía mi escritorio y tomaba un cepillo de pelo

-¿te puedo cepillar el cabello?- me dijo con cautela, aun nos costaba interactuar de manera espontanea, pero estabamos trabajando en ello

\- claro - le dije regalandole una sonrisa, Launch que estaba frente a mi también sonrió

Se sentó tras de mi y comenzo a cepillarlo, me relaje al sentir el suave tacto

\- ¿a dónde van a ir? - me pregunto mi madre

\- ammm, no lo se, no me lo quiso decir

\- espero que lo pasen muy bien y mas le vale que se porte como un caballero

\- lo hara - dijo -Launch con una sonrisa cómplice

¿cuanto sabe esta chica?

Listo - dijo la mayor

\- gracias

Me levanté de la cama y volví a caminar hasta el espejo, ya estaba lista, mire el prendedor que estaba a un lado de mi cabello, eso no estaba antes ahí

\- era mio - dijo mi madre - lo usaba cuando tenia tu edad, me daba buena suerte o eso creo yo, ahora quiero que tu lo uses y asi tal vez te de suerte

Me di vuelta y la abrace tomandola por sorpresa, a decir verdad, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, ella me respondió el abrazo, después sentí otros brazos envolvernos junto con los sollozos de Launch

\- son tan lindas - decia soltando lagrimas

Nos separamos debido al sonido del timbre

\- ese debe ser Goku, vamos corre - dijo Launch y me empujo prácticamente fuera de la habitación

\- adiós - le grite a mi madre mientras era arrastrada hasta la puerta

Ten Shin Han abrio la puerta haciendo que me encontrara de frente con Goku, quien me tomo de los hombros evitandome una fuerte caida debido a los empujones de mi prima

\- con calma nena, no quieres caerte antes de tiempo - me dice Goku sonriendo, para luego darme un beso en los labios

\- hola - le dije cuando nos separamos

-¿ vamos? - dice ansioso

\- vamos

\- tal vez vamos sea nuestro por siempre o algo asi iba la frase de mierda - dijo Ten provocando la risa instantanea de todos

\- ¡adios!- dije sonriendo, tome la mano de Goku y nos alejamos de la casa

\- jamas dejaras de escapar asi - me dijo burlesco

\- es un clasico

Ambos reimos y nos subimos a la camioneta de Goku, este condujo concentrado todo el camino estableciendo asi un silencio para nada incomodo

Aparco en un restaurante un tanto elegante, se bajo despues de apagar el motor y corrio a abrirme la puerta

\- gracias

Entramos al lugar y el olor fue lo primero que nos recibio junto con una chica de unos 19 años, nos llevo a nuestra mesa y nos entrego dos menús

La chica se alejo para que los pudieramos leer

\- ¿que vas a pedir?- me pregunto Goku

\- no sé, no entiendo la mitad de lo que dice aqui ¡esta todo en Italiano!

\- okay, creo que yo pedire por ambos, espero escoger bien

\- yo tambien

Llego otra chica con uniforme de mesera y anoto nuestro pedido

Comenzamos a conversar de cosas sin importancia mientras esperabamos, las risas eran a cada segundo, sin falta

Trajeron nuestra comida y al dar el primer bocado supe que fue una buena eleccion, estaba fabuloso

\- ¡esta muy rico!- le dije a Goku y este sonrio casi con orgullo

\- tengo buen gusto, por eso tú me gustas - dijo haciendome sonrojar

Cambie el tema intentando evitar mas sonrojos, pero fue imposible, cada frase suya estaba llena de alagos y me hacía sonrojar a mas no poder, pero su ultima frase no solo me hizo sonrojar, me dejo sin aire

\- Te amo Milk

Y ahi estaba, la frase que tan pocas veces escuche a lo largo de mi vida, viniendo de la persona que nunca imagine que tendria a mi lado, pero que ahora es indispensable para mi

\- tambíen te amo Goku...

 **FIN!**


End file.
